Horned Past
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Amethyst is taking care of Zam while Zim and Julie are on their honeymoon. Then Shadow calls telling her he has a surprise for her and Zam. The surprise is that he and all of her friends are going to look for the rest of the Deamanatas. While they are searching the seas of Matrixdeamantan they find a long lost race that they did not expect to find.
1. Searching for The Past

-Me- I don't own Invader Zim I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my newest story

Setting 1 Zim's House

It has been a couple of weeks since Zim and Julie left Amethyst and Zam alone while they are on their honeymoon. They left Gir, Mini Moose, Kierra, and Diva alone with the kids and left specific instruction not to leave the house till they got back. Let's see how long they can do that before it happens.

-Zam- (Amethyst was sleeping in her room when Zam crawled in and started to try and shake her awake.) Wake up Amethyst Wake up Amethyst Amethyst (She used her telekinesis on him to suspend him against the far wall.) Ahh. Hey put me down.

-Amethyst- Zam what did we discuss last night?

-Zam- That you wanted to sleep in because this is your day off from the council.

-Amethyst- Exactly this is not sleeping in. (She said pointing to the alarm clock.)

-Zam- But I'm bored.

-Amethyst- Go play with Gir or Kierra then. And let me sleep.

-Zam- I don't want to play with them. Kierra is a kill joy and Gir is insane. I want to play with my big sissy.

-Amethyst- Well I don't want to play with you. So you are just going to have to hang their till I feel ready to play. (She went back to sleep.)

-Zam- Unacceptable. (He uses his fire breath to jettison himself on top of her. But he fazed right threw her and she turned invisible.) Huh Amethyst where did you go? (She was right behind him and she tackled him.)

-Amethyst- Got you. (They rolled into the other room.) I will teach you to wake me up. You little rascal.

-Zam- Yah attack I shall be victorious.

-Kierra- Master I don't think this is what your father meant when he said take care of Zam.

-Amethyst- He started it Kierra.

-Zam- And I'm going to finish it. I will be victorious for I am ZAM!

-Gir- Oh yah dog pile. (Gir grabbed Amethyst hands.)

-Amethyst- What Gir no let go of me.

-Zam- Yah Gir is on my side. Hold her there Gir. I shall conquer you. (He started tickling Amethyst.)

-Amethyst- Hahahaha! No Zam that is cheating Hahahaha! We are not having a tickle fight. Hahahah!

-Zam- (Mini Moose counted down Ten times.) I am victorious Woo!

-Amethyst- Alright you little trouble maker you won. So, what do you want as your prize?

-Zam- Deep fried Moose Minky for breakfast please.

-Amethyst- Sure why not. (She started making the food while Kierra and Diva cleaned up their mess.)

-Kierra- So besides wrecking the house. What is on the agenda for you and Zam today Master?

-Amethyst- Hmm not sure Kierra. Dad and Julie will not be back from their honeymoon for another 3 days. So… (She just finished making the food when her Pak communicator came out.) Oh, hey Shadow what is up. (She said as she levitated the food to Zam at the table.)

-Zam- Shadow I beat Amethyst in a wrestling match. I was the champion.

-Amethyst- (She put the food on the table. And Zam began to eat.) I let him win.

-Zam- No you did not you lie.

-Amethyst- Hahah. So, what's up Shadow? (She said laughing at her little brother's goofyness.)

-Shadow- Oh I was wondering if you two are not too busy would you like to come to Matrixdeamanata. I have a surprise for you.

-Amethyst- Oh we would love to come.

-Shadow- Great I will send you the coordinates.

-Amethyst- Cool, see you soon. (She hung up.)

-Kierra- Master I really must protest your father told you to stay on Vort and watch Zam. (Amethyst began to eat her breakfast too.)

-Amethyst- True he did say that. But, I can't watch Zam on Vort if he is on Matrixdeamanata and dad never said I could not teleport off Vort. Right Zam?

-Zam- Yep he never said that.

-Kierra- You know it was implied master! It is a dangerous planet and Zam is still only a couple of weeks old.

-Amethyst and Zam- Come on Kierra. Please!

-Diva- You know if we go Kierra you could see Max.

-Kierra- Haha well I guess if it is only for a short time nothing truly bad could happen to us.

-Gir- Yah let's go on vacation. (He said holding a bag)

-Amethyst- Gir this is not a vacation it is more like a quick little trip. That we are not telling dad about.

-Kierra- Let the record stand that if Zim finds out about this Master. I am not going to hesitate to tell you I told you so.

-Amethyst- I would not put it past you Kierra. (They were all teleported to Matrixdeamanata.)

Setting 2 Matrixdeamanata the Deamonata

-Amethyst- (She fell over right into Shadow's arms) Wow still not used to teleporting that many people.

-Shadow- Hey Amethyst glad you could make it are you ok?

-Amethyst- I am now Shadow.

-Zam- Hey Shadow it is so good to see you. Now what is the surprise give it to Zam.

-Kierra- Zam I think the surprise is for my master not you.

-Zam- No he said it was for all of us…

-Shadow- It is and that is captain Shadow to you Zam. (As soon as he said that a boat horn went off.)

-Dash- All aboard. (He was at the helm of a big ship.)

-Zam- Huh Uncle Dash. (He ran onto the boat and hugged his uncle.)

-Dash- Hey Zam it is good to see you my little Nephew.

-Amethyst- What is going on Shadow are we going on a boat ride?

-Shadow- Well yes and no. Today is the day we are going to search for the Deamonatas and I did not want to go with out my girlfriend. Sorry if you thought it was a romantic surprise.

-Amethyst- No Shadow this is a great surprise and besides we could easily make this a love boat. (They began to get on.)

-Kierra- No master this is dangerous especially with the only supervisor being Dash.

-Lilly- I'm here too. (She said coming into view of Kierra.)

-Kierra- Well the fact that you are hear makes me feel a little better Lilly, but do either one of you know how to sale?

-Dash- I do before I got banished I went on a tone of sailing expeditions with Oliver and Hoo-Lan.

-Amethyst- Hoo-Lan is not, here is he?

-Faith- No Hoo-Lan is out on a romantical weekend with Peter and so are Hope and Valle-Rynne. Which left me with nothing to do. So, when Dash called wanting to know if I still had my dad's creature book. I saw an opportunity to come along and be with my friends and family.

-Will- Well everything looks to be in tip top ship shape. (He said coming out from below deck.) Hey Amethyst glad to see you made it.

-Amethyst- Will who all is here?

-Rachel- Well I was not going to find the rest of my race without introducing them to my boyfriend and his family. (Rachel said flying down from the crow's nest.)

-Paige- And of cores I brought Jason along with me. (She said, and Amethyst ran and hugged her best friend.)

-Amethyst- Oh Paige I have not seen you in person since the wedding.

-Paige- I know I really do need to get my own ship.

-Amethyst- You still don't have one then how did you all get here?

-Dib- I flew them in my ship. (He said with Gretchen and Thistle by his side.)

-Gretchen- Ever since Professor Membrane found out about the truth about Aliens he modified Dib's ship and now it is big enough to fit all of us.

-Zam- Dib stink you should not be here your big head will sink the boat.

-Dib- My head is not big, and I have been on a boat before.

-Gretchen- Well I would rather we did not talk about that boat ride.

-Kierra- I agree and I still think that this is a bad idea. So many things could go wrong on the waters of Matrixdeamanata and…

-Max- Well Master I just pulled up the Anker and now we are out to sea. Oh, hey Kierra (He hugged her.) It is so good to see you aren't you so happy for our Masters?

-Kierra- Yah they can handle anything. (She said dazed in love.)

-Diva- And she calls me a love struck fool.

-Gir- Wee sailing sailing WOO! (He said trying to take the helm from Dash)

-Dash- No Gir this is my helm and we are not steering off cores.

-Lilly- Or diverting from the plan. (She said taking Gir away from Dash with a big book in her hand.)

-Amethyst- What is that book for Lilly?

-Dash- It is a book on the races of Matrixdeamanata.

-Faith- (She pulled out her dad's book.) You see we had to bring both of these books to find out what we needed to know about the animals in the water and the Tigrays (She said turning the pages to the right page that had a picture of the Tigrays on it.)

-Dash- You see as soon as I got un-banished I went to the Utopian library. All of those books I have missed them so the smell the feel and ahh... (Everybody is like looking at him saying get to the point.) Anyway, while I was there I found that book on ancient races of Matrixdeamanata. It showed me that the Tigrays have gills.

-Shadow- Yep I did not notice them before because they are on their necks and you can't see it that well beneath their fur.

-Faith- Which explains how they are able to live under water when the Jackoo goes down to eat the pupil plants it loves. (She said looking in her book where there was a picture of the giant turtle that the Tigrays live on.)

-Rachel- But, then how do the Deamonatas survive on that turtle? They don't have gills?

-Jason- That is one of the things we will have to ask them when we find them. Using my spell. (He said pulling out his own spell book.)

-Dib- What spell?

-Jason- The spell that I am going to cast on all of you that will turn you all into merpeople.

-Dib- Wow wow wait I've already been an arachnid once. I don't want to be a merman.

-Faith- Why wouldn't you want to be a merman Dib? They are such cool paranormal creatures. I have always loved mermaids next to werewolves, vampires, and witches they are my forth favorite.

-Dib- I don't know about this have you tested this spell?

-Jason- Yes, I tested it on me. That is how I got this A on my spell test. (He said taking out his spell test.)

-Paige- Looks legit to me.

-Kierra- But that was him testing it on an earthling.

-Amethyst- I hate to say it Jason, but Kierra is right I don't want my little brother to be stuck as a fish. I got grounded for a month for disobeyed dad. Think how long it will be if I bring Zam home as a fish.

-Zam- Aw but I want to go swimming. You already taught me how to do it at home. I want to do it with no restrictions.

-Jason- And you will with Rachel's help.

-Rachel- What can I do Jason? I am not a witch.

-Jason- No, but your second ability is to make light magic come out of your hands right?

-Rachel- Yes that is how I make my sacred arrows and how I was able to keep my grandmother alive for so long. I could never heal her though. As for my first ability I can summon swords and bows it is similar to my uncles ability to summon swords and…. (Thinking about her uncle made her angry.)

-Will- Don't worry Rachel we are not here to think about your awful uncle we are here to right his wrong.

-Jason- By finding what you lost. And if you guys are so afraid then I will test the spell on someone else. Hmmm….

-Gir- Uww hi birdy. Do you want to play with me?

-Jason- Good eye Gir. (He flew up to the bird on his broom stick and grabbed it.) Ok Rachel shoot me with your magic.

-Rachel- Ok but remember you asked for this. (She shot him with her light magic hand beams and Jason preformed the spell)

-Jason- Fisofacto (The bird turned into a fish.) See what did I tell you?

-Gir- Yah fishy (he jumped in after the fish.)

-Diva- No Gir come back. Jason give me gills or turn Gir. Do something. (Jason gave Diva a tail and gills and she dove in after Gir.)

-Jason- That is another thing I can't turn robots into fish only organic beings. Your paks will still be useable down their because they are metal.

-Dash- Which means Lilly and I will be able to keep in contact with you. Once you find the Tegrays just give us a ring and we will come rowing.

-Jason- So are guys satisfied?

-Amethyst- Looks good enough for me. (She said looking at Diva who was enjoying herself with Gir.)

-Dib- Fine how long is the spell going to last?

-Jason- About two hours now everybody hold hands. (They did as they were told and instantly they were turned into Merpeople. They jumped into the water.)

-Faith- Yes it worked this is amazing. (She said holding her dads book.) Good thing my dad's book is water proof. She swam off.)

-Dib- Wow Gretchen you look beautiful as a mermaid. (He said with Thistle by his side who was now a dragon with gills and a longer tail just his front legs and wings were still the same his bottom legs were gone and turned into a big fish tail. Same thing goes for Sparks.)

-Gretchen- Thanks Dib. (She said blushing.)

-Jason- Still think this was a bad idea Dib?

-Dib- No not at all and…

-Paige- Jason are you ok?

-Jason- Yah just really thirsty that spell took a lot out of me. Hmm I wonder if… (He grabbed a fish and sucked the blood all out of it.) Mmm that hit the spot never knew how tasty alien fish blood was.

-Paige- Hahaha you are so silly Jason. So, what are we looking for anyway?

-Amethyst- Obviously we will use my plant telepathy to find the Tegrays. (She tried to use her powers.) What the I can't use my powers please don't tell me I am crossing the threshold again?

-Jason- No you can't use any of your alien powers until the spell wears off. I can't even turn into a bat until it wears off. (He said holding his wand) I can take the spell off early if you want me too but…

-Shadow- That would waste precious time that we don't have we must find the remains of the Felipay.

-Will- But, you killed that creature years ago won't the remains be gone by now?

-Faith- Actually according to my book the Felipay's teeth are anatioum a type of metal that last eons without rusting.

-Will- Brilliant once we find those teeth we can use them…

-Jason- And my food location spell to find the last source of food that the Felipay tried to eat. In other words, the Jackoo.

-Shadow- See why I need all of you here. I can lift the teeth with my powers over metal once the spell is off, but I can't search the entire ocean by myself.

-Amethyst- Yep and we are going to find them just you wait. But, remember Zam you have to stay close to me. I am after all in charge of you.

-Zam- Don't worry Amethyst I won't swim far I promise. Now let's looks (They all began to search.)

-Rachel- (She was searching with Sapphire who was now a cat with gills and her back legs were turned into a fish tail.) I hope when we find the Tegrays nothing goes wrong Saphira.

\- Saphira - Oh Master you don't have to worry nothing is going to go wrong.

-Will- Saphira is right Rachel. What could possibly go wrong? We are on an expedition that most scientist could only dream about before. I mean this spell could help us finally chart the rest of the ocean flour and…

-Rachel- Will I am nervous the last time I saw the rest of my race Shadow was destroying them. What if when we find them. They're all still scared of him or they destroy him because of what he did?

-Will- But Rachel that wasn't his fault and they know that.

-Rachel- I don't know if they really believe that, because I don't know what all has changed.

-Will- You're their princess they have to do what you say for one thing. And you shouldn't be worried about all this stuff. It's leaves me into questioning what I should be worried about.

-Rachel- What do you mean?

-Will- Well what are they going to say when they find out about us. I mean I am not a royal like Amethyst or a Deamonata for that matter. So, I can't give you children…

-Rachel- No you can't because of the way we mate is the same way that Irkens and Utopians do it. That is why we always where gloves minus the fainting of cores.

-Will- Yah Julie told me that and that brings up another thing that has been on my mind. What are my parents going to say when I tell them the truth? I mean Professor Membrane excepted Jason and the rest of the aliens because of Viv, but my parents have always been over protective. I don't want to be taken away from you and Jason and Paige deserve to be together. Paige has been thinking the same thing we are both so worried about…

-Rachel- (She covered his mouth.) That is a problem for another day for now let's find the teeth and your parents like me I have met them before.

-Will- Disguised as a human, but you are right they should be ok with it. I hope. (Rachel swam on continuing to look.)

-Shadow- (He let out a heavy sign.)

-Amethyst- What's wrong Shadow?

-Shadow- I wish Deamonatas did not have such good hearing.

-Amethyst- What do you mean?

-Shadow- Will and Rachel are talking about how the last time we saw the rest of my race I was a monster Amethyst. And Rachel is right I basically did all of this to them. I destroyed their homes their families everything. How can we accept that when I go over there they're going to welcome us with open arms? Maybe this was a bad idea. (He started to swim towards Jason and Amethyst stopped him.)

-Amethyst- No Shadow listen to your girlfriend the stuff that happened to you was horrible it really was. But, it was not your fault. It was Doom's fault and you are not your uncle and you are never going to be your uncle. And your race knows that.

-Shadow- But I still killed my dad and…

-Amethyst- No you didn't. (She hugged him.) Listen to me those actions were not your own but you howling and saving them was all you. That is the side of you that your race is going to remember and welcome. Right?

-Shadow- Right. (He kissed her.)

-Gir- (He took a picture using a water proof camera that Dib had.) Aww you two look so cute.

-Dib- Hey that is my camera that I brought to document the alien creatures.

-Amethyst- No pictures Dib I don't want dad finding about any of this.

-Zam- Amethyst is right Dib stink. (He took the camera and a fish ate it.)

-Dib- I was not going to use that camera on them your robot did that.

-Gir- Aww my photo is gone come back photo. (He swam after the fish.)

-Zam- No Gir that is not for you to chase. (He swam after Gir.)

-Amethyst- Zam don't wonder off.

-Zam- Gir there you are. I told you not to swim off after that fish you. (He pull at Gir's antenna, but then he realized it was not Gir he was pulling on it was a horned cloaked alien. He had scuba gear on.) Hey you are not Gir. Who are you? Have you been spying on us? (The creature did not say a word he just swam off.) Hey come back here Zam commands you. (He chased him into a cave.) Haha I have cornered you spy now tell Zam what you are doing here?

-Gir- (He yelled so loud that he caused a cave in.) HI LITTLEST MASTER I FOUND YOU!

-Zam- (Mini Moose pulled Zam out of the cave just in time.) Thanks, Mini Moose Gir why did you seal the spy in. I was about to interrogate him. Now he could be hurt come on we have to tell Amethyst. (He swam back over to Amethyst.) Amethyst…

-Amethyst- There you are Zam I told you not to…

-Zam- We don't have time for lecturing Amethyst. I found something. Come on. (He took her hand.)

-Shadow- Zam what did you find is it the teeth?

-Zam- No I found a spy and I was about to teach him a lesson on why you do not spy on the great Zam without his permission. When Gir sealed him in the cave.

-Rachel- Oh no maybe it is one of the Deamonatas or the Tegrays come on everyone. (They all grabbed the rocks and pulled away to reveal that there was nothing in the cave.) What the Zam there is nothing in here?

-Zam- But I saw him. You have to believe me Amethyst.

-Amethyst- I believe you Zam you could have seen any number of creatures down here, but that is not what we are looking for.

-Zam- No I must find him dad always said to keep an eye out for anybody suspicious and that creature looked very suspicious and…

-Shadow- (He started to sniff.) Hey, wait a minute Sparks do you smell that?

-Sparks- Yah it smells just like the smell that I smelled before the big storm hit and…

-Shadow- The Felipay attack. Which means the remains should be this way? (He swam off following his nose to a pile of teeth.) We found them.

-Rachel- No you did Shadow just like I knew you could. (She hugged her little brother.)

-Amethyst- (She said as her communicator came out of her pak.) Dash come and get us we found those teeth.

-Dash- Great job kids I will be there soon. (He sailed the ship towards them.)

-Shadow- Jason you should take the spell off of me now. So, we can get started on lifting these teeth.

-Jason- Can do. (He turned Shadow back to normal and Shadow lifted up the teeth.)

-Shadow- Anybody order fresh teeth.

-Dash- I know I did. (He arrived right near where Shadow surfaced.)

-Shadow- Nice timing Dash. (He put the tooth on the ship.)

-Jason- Ok everyone I will take the spell off of you one at a time starting with the humans, because that is easier. (He turned the humans all back to normal and the robots took them onto the ship. Then he was about to turn the aliens when…)

-Amethyst- Zam I know your disappointed about the creature but… (Something grabbed Zam.) Zam where are you?

-Zam- Ahh let go of me you filthy pink thing. (A giant pink fish with tentacles hand Zam in his clutches.)

-Amethyst- Oh no Zam. Jason you have to take the spell off of me.

-Jason- I can do that right away. (Before he could the creature grabbed Jason.) No let go. (It shocked Jason unconscious.)

-Shadow- Don't worry you guys I will save you… (He flew over at the monster but it shocked Shadow into the ship.)

-Rachel- Shadow no… What are we going to do now?

-Zam- I don't want to be fish food. (He said as the fish was about to eat him. Then just in the nick of time the fish was turned to ice. The cloaked figure grabbed Zam and Jason and used a hammer to break the monster into tiny pieces. He got onto the boat holding the boys.)

-Amethyst- (Kierra flew Amethyst on to the boat and Rachel got Faith on to the boat.) Zam are you ok?

-Zam- I think so. (He said as the cloaked figure gave him to his sister.)

-Paige- Jason open your eyes. (She gave him some blood from his water bottle.)

-Jason- Hmm that tasted great and wait what happened?

-Zam- The spy saved us.

-Amethyst- This is who you were talking about. Thank you so much for saving my brother… (He backed away from her.)

-Cloaked Figure- You are welcome your highness, but I really must be going.

-Shadow- No wait don't go. (He said blocking his path.) You have to stay maybe you can help us see we are looking for the rest of the Deamonatas. I'm Prince Shadow and she is well. Jason turn us all back to normal please.

-Jason- Sure. (He turned everyone back to normal.)

-Shadow- See there is no need to be scared.

-Cloaked Figure- I am not scared of you Prince Shadow. I have been watching you and your sister for quiet sometime now. Making sure that you are ok. That is how I know that you are the future Wisest Amethyst, but you do not need to know me. I did my good deed for the day now I must be going I…

-Gir- Yah the return of super Gir. (He grabbed the cloak off of the man and put it on. This showed that the creature was a Matrixsys.)

-Rachel- Huh you are a Matrixsys no wonder you did not want us to know who you were. (She pulled out an arrow.) Well you will not be alive long if I have anything to say about it.

-Amethyst- Wait Rachel he saved Zam.

-Shadow- And Jason so he must be good.

-Rachel- Us your heads you two he did that to gain our trust, so he could come back and stab us in the back. I never trusted our uncle or anybody from his race. I won't let you two make the same mistakes our parents and grand parents made.

-Amethyst- And what is that supposed to mean? My grandparents were amazing Tallest and Wisest.

-Rachel- They were not smart enough to stop Doom before it was too late, and I won't make that same mistake. (She turned the arrow back on the Matrixsys.)

-Zam- You will not hurt my discovery. (He would not move out of the way.)

-Rachel- Zam he is a dangerous Matrixsys that should not even be still alive.

-Dib- Yah how are you still alive after Crystal destroy Doom the first time Julie said that the Matrixsys were connected to him threw the books of AckMan Rah.

-Dash- It's his ice powers everybody knows that dark magic cannot penetrate ice.

-Matrixsys- Yep that is how I survived the extinction of my race. Now if you don't mind I would like to go back to living my life.

-Rachel- You don't get to live I am bring back my race not letting the very thing that destroyed them live another minute.

-Shadow- Rachel he did not destroy our race Doom did. And the Matrixsys are a part of who we are remember.

-Rachel- That part of us is better left forgotten.

-Shadow- I know that, but I would like to hear him out before we judge him.

-Rachel- He will only lie to us, because that is all that his race is cable of doing.

-Jason- Not as long as he has this in his system. (Jason took out a venom and made the Matrixsys drink it.)

-Matrixsys- Hi my name is Marvin Matrixsys. I am a botanist who…. Wait why did I say that?

-Jason- Because that was venom from the trootha

-Faith- A paranormal creature whose bite can make anybody tell the truth for an hour. (She said reading from her book.)

-Jason- Yep I figured bringing one around would help.

-Shadow- Good thinking Jason. See Rachel we will interrogate him first.

-Rachel- Then kill him.

-Will- Haha ignore that last thing she said.

-Gretchen- Because, we are not going to hurt you unless you hurt us.

-Marvin- Ok if telling you my tail is the only way I can gain your trust then so be it.


	2. Horned Rebel

Chapter 2 of Horned Past

Horned Rebel

Setting 1 The beginning

-Marven- Like I said before I am a botanist in fact I came from a family of botanist. My dad was a genius and I wanted to be just like him. Which is why I never told Doom about my ice powers. I thought he might want me to become a soldier which would take me away from my work. Most Matrixsys don't have powers. Usually it is only the royals that are blessed with powers. I enjoyed using my powers because they help me preserve my specimens. I was working on something very important when my life changed forever. You see I was there that night when you lost your sanity Shadow. I wish I hadn't, but I was.

Setting 2 The flashback.

Marvin was in his house experimenting when the phone rang.

-Marven- Hello.

-Doom- Marvin I need you and Stygian to go and fetch Shadow for me. I sense that he is in grave danger. You must hurry he does not have much time left use your teleporter watches. He is somewhere near mount Drago. If he wakes up before I am done preparing the operating chamber you are allowed to use brute force.

-Marven- Oh my what is wrong with the prince should I get King Alex?

-Doom- You should hurry to my nephews' side and stop asking dumb questions or else.

-Marvin- Sir yes Sir.

-Present Marvin- If I had known what he had instore for you I would have never brought you to him. I am so sorry your Highness.

-Shadow- So that means that you were one of the Matrixsys that I woke up to.

-Present Marvin - Yes in fact I still have the scare on my arm from where you bit me Sparks.

-Sparks- Oh sorry about that Marvin.

-Rachel- Don't apologies he does not deserve it. You see Shadow he brought you to that maniac let me kill him.

-Shadow- No I want to hear the rest of his story.

-Present Marven- Thank you now, where was I? Oh yes, I saw Doom possess you and make you kill your father and attack your sister. He also hurt the dragons and cursed his own mother. I saw my own kind killing the Deamonatas and it reminded me of the civil wars that plagued our people until your great grandparents made Princess Eve and Prince Metatron go threw with their arranged marriage. That day was one of the best days of my life. It meant no more fighting or, so I thought. I threw down my weapon and I tried to convince my fellow Matrixsys to do the same.

\- Marvin - Stop we are past this. The Deamonatas are our friends. Stop this since less war.

-Matrixsys 1- What are you doing you idiot? Pick back up your weapon. Do you want Doom to kill you for being a traitor?

\- Marvin - We are the traitors don't you see this war is stupid.

-Matrixsys 3- What can we do? Did you see what Doom had the prince do? Shadow killed his own father and Doom is over their fighting Drago and winning. What kind of a chance to do we have rebelling against someone like that. I want to live.

-Matrixsys 2- And besides this is not a war it is a slaughter that we are winning. With Doom as our leader the rest of the universe will be ours. Hahahah (He said as he cut off a Deamonata's head.)

\- Marvin - No I want no part of this. (He ran and hid.)

-Doom- Give it up Drago you are far too old and weak to win this fight.

-Drago- Never Doom. I will make you suffer for what you have done today. (He blasted him with more of his fire breath, but with the sword to shield Doom it did not do much.)

-Doom- Try as you might Drago you are not going to break this sword. Sapphire worked extra hard on it.

-Drago- You do not deserve such a weapon. Sapphire should have never taken pity on someone like you.

-Doom- She did not take pity on me she was supposed to love me. Same thing goes for Ella, but they betrayed me both of them.

-Drago- No they saw the tyrant that lived with in you. You are so much like your father… (Doom used his sword on Drago.) Ahh! (It struck him.)

-Doom- Don't ever compare me to my father. I am better then him in every way. I will lead the Matrixsys into a new age too bad you will not be around to see it.

-Dern- (He cut Marvin with his Tail stinger. Then wrapped it around him.) Enjoying the show Marvin. Why aren't you fighting?

-Ashriel- Because, little Marvin does not want to fight. My telepathy tells me everything.

-Dern- You don't want to fight haha I think that Doom will want to hear about this.

-Marvin- You are both going to get what is coming to you. Especially you Dern.

-Dern- Hahaha I am not afraid of your meaningless predictions thanks to your plant potions I can mate with any creature I want. So even if I do die my legacy will continue my brilliant work. Too bad you will not be around to meet them. Come on I can't wait to see the look on Dooms face when he finds out about the true feelings of his favorite little spy.

-Doom- (Back with Drago and Doom it looked like Doom was going to win the battle. Drago was badly injured.) You should have never taken Ella in Drago it would have saved you all this grief.

-Drago- I will never regret what I did for her. I loved her just as much as the rest of my ken. Unlike you, what you did to your brother is unforgivable. He lies there dead, but it is you who should be dead.

-Doom- Hahaha Alex sealed his own fate long ago and so have you. It is very fitting that you should be slain by this sword. Since it is the very same sword I used to kill Ella. I can't wait to tell Sapphire what her creation has done. (He cut himself one more then he used his sword to strike Drago, but the blades magic turned to ice when ice breath was used on it.)

-Ember- Not so fast Doom. (She was Thistle's mom and Drago's wife.)

-Drago- Ember you should not be here. I can handle Doom on my own.

-Ember- None since. You may have been the one who saved Ella, but I loved her just as much as you did.

-Doom- Two against one seems hardly fair for you two. (Another blast of fire was just unleashed.)

-Ebanee- How does three against one sound then.

-Doom- Hahaha I EbaneeI was hopping you would show up. (All of a sudden Ebanee started to clawing at Ember.)

-Drago- No Ember Ebanee why would you attack your own sister in-law?

-Ebanee- I don't know I can't control my body.

-Drago- Doom what have you done?

-Doom- I have not done anything now Shadow on the other hand is loving controlling your metal sister.

-Drago- Doom I swear you will pay for this. (He said trying to dodge the blows from Ebanee's claws.)

-Doom- I think not.

-Dern- Doom look what I have for you. Little Marvin here does not want to fight anymore.

-Marvin- What you are doing is wrong Doom. The Deamonatas and the dragons are our friends. Stop this now before it is too late. (Dern threw him to the ground then Doom blasted him on the arm.) AHH!

-Doom- Your behavior is very disappointing Marvin. I expected better from you. You were a good little spy after all you were the one who told me that Shadow snuck onto Alex's ship all of those years ago.

-Dern- Then I compelled their memories away. Should I do the same thing to him?

-Doom- No I want to make an example of him. There is no room for traitors among our ranks.

-Marvin- You are the traitor Doom all Alex and Ella ever did to you was love you and you destroyed them.

-Doom- (He blasted Marvin again.) They betrayed me. Alex knew I wanted Ella to love me, but he did not care and…

-Sam- (A young Deamonata threw a rock at Doom.) You did not deserve our queen. (Doom grabbed him with his tentacle.)

-Doom- Brave words they will be your last. Shadow come here. I want you to eat this pup. Show Marvin what he has done to you by bringing you to me. (Shadow was about to eat the little Deamonata, but then Marvin froze Doom's tentacle and it shattered setting Sam free. He ran.) Ahh! You, insolent little wretch. (He hit Marvin in the arm.)

-Marvin- Ahh! Kill me if you want Doom it does not matter because you will not win this war. (Doom grabbed him with the other tentacle chocking him.)

-Doom- We shall see about that. Since you warned me about Alex's boat ride you will enjoy a watery grave. (He put a teleporter watch on Marvin and he was teleported into the sea.)

-Marvin- Ahh (An alien shark attacked Marvin and he blacked out. He woke up later to find himself on an island.) Where am I?

-Cujo- Safe on an island far away from the shore line. You are lucky we found you.

-Marvin- We…

-Ocellus- Yes you would have died if we had not defeated that shark. And bandaged up your wounds.

-Marvin- Thank you and… Huh you two are Tegrays, but I thought you were extinct.

\- Cujo - That is what we wanted your kind to think. But, when Prince Shadow found and saved us we knew it was time to come out of hiding. I only wish we could have saved him before well you remember the battle.

-Marvin- Yes, I do my efforts did nothing to stop that monster.

\- Cujo - No you did a lot to help the dragons. Because of your distraction they were able to get Ebanee out of Shadow's range and you saved that Deamonata.

\- Ocellus - We saved more of the Deamonatas tough. With our teleporter Gem we got them all out of there before the dragon's reinforcements arrived. In fact, they are waiting for us on Tato come on you must meet them.

-Marvin- No after what Doom just did to them. I don't think they want to see anybody from my race. I will just stay here. I can't go back to my own kind if I do Ashriel will find out about you.

-Ocellus - Well if that is what you want. We will not stop you. How ever we will come and visit you to see how you are getting along. As for the war like Doom said it has only just begun.

-Present Marvin- They did come and do just that. I was able to live off the birds that came to the island. It was a good life until that day.

\- Ocellus - Marvin thank goodness we found you my grandmother had a vision that today Doom would be destroyed by Princess Crystal of the Utopains.

-Marvin- This is terrible news you must let me use your teleporter gem to save the rest of my race. They are all connected to him threw the books of AckMan Rah raw. I know this because years ago dark magic tried to destroy me. Doom deserves to die, but they do not I could freeze them and…

-Cujo- We can't that stone does not teleport off planet and besides time is of the essence. We came here to save you.

-Marvin- I am not worth saving. I could not save my race or Shadow. I brought him to his downfall.

-Sam- No you saved me. I want you to live Marvin.

-Marvin- It is you.

-Cujo- He begged us to bring him. Don't you see Marvin your kind are not monsters only Doom is.

-Sam- And he deserves what is coming to him. You don't you saved me now please save yourself.

-Marvin- Ok I will freeze myself.

-Present Marvin- I did just that and later Sam unfroze me with his fire powers. He told me he got that power later. They also described the horror of the dark magic trying to destroy me while I was in the ice. Thankfully I was out cold during it. After that they begged me to come along, but I still refused to. Which is why I have no idea where the Deamonatas are. I am so sorry.

Setting 3 The flashback is over.

-Rachel- You see I told you he was evil. Now stand aside Zam and Shadow so I can destroy him.

-Zam- No I won't stand aside you big Meany. He has done nothing wrong that warrants obliterations.

-Rachel- Yes, he has. He took Shadow to Doom which led to his possession and he told Doom everything about Shadow hitching a ride on Dad's ship. After that Dad and Shadow's minds were wiped by Dern. Who is Esquire's Dad and because of him Esquire got to be born.

-Amethyst- So what we destroyed Esquire. So, he can't have me.

-Marvin- So wait Dern did have a kid.

-Amethyst- Yes with my dad's worst enemy Silvia who also had a kid with Ashriel. And since you knew them both you can tell us more about them.

-Rachel- No he can't, because he does not deserve to live another second. (She prepared to fire her arrow.)

-Shadow- Put the bow away Rachel you are not killing Marvin today or any other day. He was only following orders he had no way of knowing our uncle was a monster. Just like you think I am.

-Rachel- I don't think you're a monster Shadow.

-Shadow- I heard everything you said to Will.

-Rachel- I am sorry I said all those things. I don't think you are a monster you are my little brother and I love you.

-Shadow- I know you love me. But, you are still afraid of what they are going to do to me when we find them.

-Rachel- Aren't you?

-Shadow- Of cores I am afraid. Who wouldn't be afraid of that. But I want the killing to stop. Our races have been against each other for far too long.

-Rachel- No I don't have to listen to this. I am going to become the queen of the Deamonatas

-Shadow- Not just the Queen of the Deamonatas but also the Queen of the Matrixsys too. We are the only royals left on this planet.

-Rachel- I don't want that crown. You can have it if you are so bent on protecting him.

-Shadow- Rachel this needs to stop. What's gonna happen when we have kids and one of them looks like a Matrixsys. You know it could happen we both have the jeans inside of us. Are you going to look at them the same way you are looking at Marvin?

-Rachel- I would never do that to our kids because I am not DOOM!

-Shadow- You're certainly acting like him. You want to condemn an entire race to extinction just, because of what one of them did to you.

-Rachel- He did not just do it to me he did it to all of us.

-Shadow- Yes, he did. But, dad always said that when you are a leader you have to learn to forgive.

-Rachel- It is hard for me to forgive something like what happened to us.

-Shadow- I know that and I am not asking you to forgive Doom, because he does not deserve it, but Marvin and the rest of his race does. Because like I said they are an apart of us.

-Rachel- I don't want the rest of the Deamonatas to be more afraid of us when we find them.

-Shadow- They won't be afraid of us, because Marvin has ties with the Tegrays and he saved Sam.

-Rachel- But I'm scared. I've always been scare of what the future holds Shadow. You know that.

-Shadow- I know (He hugged her.) but, it is ok sis no matter what the future holds I am always going to be here for you.

-Rachel- And I will be here for you too. Alright fine Marvin can live, but I don't want to rule him. You can do that Shadow.

-Shadow- Fine. But sis.

-Rachel- Jason what have you done? (She said noticing that the teeth were moving like a compos.)

-Jason- What while Marvin was telling his story I activated the spell.

-Rachel- Why would you do that we did not know we could trust him at that point.

-Jason- I knew I could trust him. He saved me and Zam after all. And besides if anybody knows how it feels to be judged because of the way you look and what you are it is me.

-Rachel- I don't know if I ever will. I will keep a look out for Tato. (She flew up to the crow's nest.)

-Shadow- Well that could have gone better.

-Will- No I think you handled that well Shadow. I was going to step into well the fire, but you spoke with very much wisdom. I think your father would be proud.

-Shadow- Thanks Will.

-Marvin- Do you think she will ever trust me your highness.

-Shadow- I don't know Marvin my sister does not trust easily.

-Will- It took her a while to trust even me. And I had to fall out of multiple trees, but now I am her boyfriend. I would go talk to her right now, but I think she wants some time alone.

-Marvin- I am glad I could help you all. If you don't want me here I could just go.

-Shadow- No it is already set, and we are all headed in the right direction. So, I guess we should just get ready for the best or the worst. (He said as he began to walk toward the bow of the ship.)

-Zam- I don't understand why Rachel is being a big grumpy meanny pants Amethyst. Marvin is a good guy.

-Dash- Sometimes the scares of our past never truly heal easily. Julie's scare maybe gone, but it is still inside of her.

-Zam- I don't get it.

-Amethyst- He's talking about the scare she got when the urser bit her. It is the same mark that made her unable to have a child until well you. Remember we told you all about the universal wars and everything after that.

-Zam- I know, but Doom did that not Marvin. And that scare is gone. I'm confused.

-Dash- Let me put it in another way. That day when Julie got that mark she killed Bearringer and Speedy and she still feels that pain every day. I have the scars of those wars too. This eye is a representation of the fact that I could not save my mom or dad that day.

-Zam- I guess I still have a long way of learning to go. Even if I am great and powerful. I am still very young. You guys have been through so much.

-Dash- Thanks to Marvin you will get to experience all of those future feelingss. Which is one of the reasons why I am not afraid of him.

-Faith- Me either. Also, I don't think Rachel is afraid of Marvin either she is just afraid of what he may do.

-Zam- Well I know we can trust him. He saved us after all. Thank you, Marvin. (He said hugging him.)

-Amethyst- Kierra what am I going to do? (She said to Kierra taking her away from everyone else.)

-Kierra- I'm not sure Master. But, I think you should tell the Council about this and Zim.

-Amethyst- But he is going to be so mad.

-Kierra- Well you did not expect him to not find out, did you?

-Amethyst- Well I kind of thought I could lie about the fact that Shadow and the others found the Deamonatas on their own. Then tell dad that I just heard about it, but I didn't expect to find a Matrixsys. If I tell the Council, they might want to destroy him. One good dead does not exactly excuse all the evil that his kind did. You saw how Rachel reacted.

-Kierra- You are the Prime Member, so they must listen to you. Which means they can't destroy him.

-Marvin- I am sorry that my presents caused you all such grief. I was content to live without being discovered but you were in danger.

-Dib- And we thank you for your help.

-Thistle- And I thank you for helping to save my father and mother.

-Marvin- I did not recognize you at first, but you are the prince of the Dragons, aren't you?

-Thistle- One of them, but yes.

-Marvin- It is an honor to meet you and all of you royals.

-Amethyst- You can drop the formalities Marvin. I have always hated those. It is a pain in the butt to be referred to as royal when you think you are no better then anybody else.

-Marvin- You are defiantly Sapphire's descendant.

-Shadow- Tato how. Max drop the anchor it is time to go ashore. (They all went ashore Marvin put back on his cloak.)

Setting 4 Tato

Shadow led everyone to the last place he saw the Tegrays, but when they got their they found nothing.

-Shadow- Hello is anybody here?

-Paige- Maybe you should howl Shadow.

-Shadow- (He howled. And the Tegrays started to emerge from the bushes along with the rest of the Deamonatas, but they were all a bit hesitant.) We found you. Oh I am so happy to see you all safe. (They still did not come that close.)

-Rachel- It is ok everything is fine Shadow is no longer possessed. We came looking for you.

-Shadow- I'm sorry about everything I did to you all. I never meant to cause you so much pain. You were my family and friends and I loved you all. Please I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but please except it.

-Rolfe- (He ran to Shadow and Rachel) Shadow thank you so much for your apology, but it was not necessary we know that your actions were not your own that night. I for one could never hate my student. (He hugged Shadow.)

-Shadow- Thank you for saying that Rolfe I thought I would never see you again.

-Rachel- Glad to see you are ok Rolfe.

-Rolfe- Rachel it is good to see you too. My little Queen. (He hugged her.) I believe we have a coronation and a party to put on later.

-Rachel- Defiantly, but for now everyone this is our tutor Rolfe he taught us everything we know.

-Rolfe- It is a pleasure to meet you all. Come on out everyone our Queen, prince, and their friends mean us no harm. (They came out from behind the bushes.)

-Chief Shere Khan- It is good to see you again Shadow and in such good health.

-Shadow- Chief Shere Khan thank you for saving my race.

-Chief Shere Khan- No thanks are necessary Shadow if it had not been for your howling we would have never known to come. Sorry we could not help you the other times that you howled, but my soothsayer said it was too risky.

-Leoda- I did say that and I was right those books are far too dark for anybody to combat without…

-Shadow- Love which is how Amethyst broke my spell.

-Amethyst- Nice to meet you all. I am Future Wisest Amethyst. Daughter of Princess Crystal and Zim. These are my assistants Kierra, Diva, Gir, and Mini Moose. I was the one who destroy Doom when he returned the second time. The first time it was my mom and she was the daughter of Wisest Sapphire and Tallest Miamoto.

-Zam- I am her half-brother the great Zam.

-Rolf- Oh that is wonderful news that you were able to find someone Shadow. What about you Rachel?

-Rachel- This is my boyfriend William Heathcoat.

-Will- Pleased to meet you. (He shook his hand.) I am from Earth as you can tell and a man of science.

-Rolfe- Nice to meet you human. Who are the rest of you?

-Will- This is my sister Paige and her boyfriend Jason.

-Dib- I am Dib Membrane and I flew the space ship that got everyone here.

-Gretchen- And he did it very well. My name is Gretchen and I am his girlfriend.

-Faith- I am Faith Amethyst's Second Cousin and Dash and Lilly are her Aunt and Uncle.

-Dash- I sailed the ship that got us here.

-Jason- And I preformed the spell on the teeth of the Felipay that led us to you using my wizard powers.

-Louis-That explains how you got here, but how did you know about the Tegrays in the first place? I was there when you discovered them and after that you never spoke of them again. It is a good thing I was there too, because when the Tegrays came I was able to tell everyone that we could trust them. What happened to you after we left the ship the king only seemed to grow colder towards Shadow.

-Marvin- Because, their minds were wiped by Dern.

-Rolfe- Huh a Matrixsys how did you find us. Stand aside children I will protect you.

-Sam- No don't it's Marvin. (He ran to Marvin.)

-Marvin- It is good to see you again Sam.

-Malachi- Mommy is that the Matrixsys you told me about. (Says a little Tegray that ran up to Marvin.)

\- Ocellus- Yes, he sure is.

-Marvin- Ocellus Cujo you had a son.

-Cujo- Yes, we did we had to wait till after the force field was taken off, so he could age properly. His name is Malachi.

\- Malachi- Wow you've got quiet the gargantuan head.

-Dib- My head is not big.

\- Ocellus- Now Malachi that was not very polite.

\- Malachi- But, mom it is true look at it.

-Zam- I like this kid he is smart not quit as smart as me but still smart.

-Gretchen- (Dib is growling at this point.) Calm down Dib he is still just a baby after all.

-Dib- I know but still…

-Thistle- You should not pick on my best buddy.

\- Cujo- Forgive my son he is still learning his manners. Malachi say you are sorry after all if you are going to be the future soothsayer of our tribe you must behave.

\- Malachi- Yes Dad sorry sir.

-Dib- It is ok.

-Gretchen- Aw you are so cute.

\- Malachi-Thanks and you are so pretty.

-Dib- At least he has got one thing right.

-Zam- Enough talk there was mention of a celebration let's have it.

-Chief Shere Khan- Can do. (The party began. There was food, dancing, singing, exchanging of stories, and fireworks put on by Jason.)

-Will- (He was talking to Louis) So I was wondering how were you all able to survive when Tato goes under water?

\- Lieoda- It is with this orb. Once activated it can turn a land creature into any animal we want as long as it is not bigger than the original creature.

-Will- Which means I could not use it to turn into an elephant because it is bigger then me.

\- Rolfe- You are smart for a human and after hearing your tales I can understand why the princess likes you however there is something we must discuss alone come with me Rachel and William. (He took them to the side.)

-Zam- Mmm these are yummy peppers.

\- Malachi- How can you eat those they are the spiciest peppers we got?

-Zam- Easy. (He breathed fire.)

\- Malachi- Uw that is so cool.

-Zam- Amethyst Rolfe is taking Will and Rachel somewhere, look.

-Amethyst- Hmm I wonder what that is all about. (She, Shadow, and Zam followed them.)

\- Rolfe- Rachel William I am sorry to tell you both this, but Rachel you are going to be the Queen of our race and as such you cannot continue with this relationship.

-Rachel- Why not my dad married a popper. And everything worked out just fine.

-Rolfe- That is not the issue. The issue is you cannot produce a hair.

-Will- But, I love Rachel and I was going to propose to her very soon. Once I was old enough to marry and after I told my parents the truth about her being an alien.

-Rachel- And I was planning on excepting it right away.

\- Rolfe- Sometimes being Queen means you have to do what is right for your people not yourself.

-Rachel- You are not going to make me go through an arranged marriage, are you?

\- Rolfe- This is a happy celebration I really don't want to ruin it with news like that, but we may have to.

-Rachel- But, I don't want this.

-Will- And neither do I there must be some way.

-Amethyst- Couldn't she clone herself like what my race did after the universal wars.

\- Rolfe- It has to be a true born hair your highness. And you three should not have been listening in.

-Shadow- Why shouldn't we be told this. Rachel is my sister and she deserves to be happy with the one she chose. It is what my father and mother would want for her.

-Zam- Shadow is right no one should be taken form the person they love. These rules are stupid. Let me at him Amethyst. (She stopped her brother by holding him back.) I shall deliver justice apone your filthy head.

-Amethyst- No Zam even if he does deserve it.

-Zam- But, he is ruining the party.

\- Rolfe- I am sorry, but I must deliver the law of our race.

-Shadow- Will go get Faith she can summon Ghost. That is how we learned about the Tegrays in the first place and when she summoned Dad he spoke highly of Will. '

-Will- Can do. (He ran off.)

\- Rolfe- If the king says so I guess I will have to obey him, but I still felt what I said needed to be spoken and…

-Marvin- No it didn't I have an idea that would work even better to help you all… (Right when he said that smoke appeared.)

-Rachel- Marvin what are you doing? I knew we could not trust you…

-Marvin- No I am not doing this. (He said coughing. Rolfe turned into an alligator.)

-Rachel- Rolfe what happened to you?

-Rolfe- Someone must have activated the orb, but why I… (They all got knocked out.)

-An Evil Voice- Good work boys load the important ones onto my ship. And destroy theirs. Hahaha!


	3. fight for your lives

I hope you all enjoy this chapter I don't own invader zim.

Chapter 3 of Horned Past

Setting 1 The Woods

Max and Kierra were sitting on a log talking.

-Max- So Kierra we never really discussed what happened at the wedding.

-Kierra- (She blushed so hard.) Yah about that. I am so sorry if I embarrassed you Max. I mean I know it's not normal for a robot to fall in love. But I was programmed with emotions and I really thought you were engaging and I'm so sorry, but it just slipped out, and I have never been so nervous. I mean now I am kind of nervous but… (He covered her moth.)

-Max- Calm down Kierra I think we should date. I mean after all our masters are dating. So, it makes since we should.

-Kierra- Right logically it does but…

-Max- I know you don't want that to be the only reason. Well let me tell you what I think of you. You are smart, brave, loyal and true. I have never met another SIR Unit like you. The most impressive thing about you besides your smarts is you are willing to speak out against your master when she is wrong. That shows that you care more about her then your need to follow protocol which is why I… (She kissed him.)

-Kierra- Oh I'm sorry was that being too forward?

-Max- No it was just right. (He grabbed her and kissed her right back.)

-Will- I hate to interrupt this adorable scene, but have you guys seen Faith?

-Kierra- Yah she is still by the camp fire with everyone else. Why what is the problem?

-Will- Well I will tell you about it when we find her. But, first we gotta get going. (They ran off to the camp fire.)

Setting 2 The Camp Fire

Everybody was at the camp fire enjoying themselves. Dib and Gretchen were listening to stories told by Lieoda. Sam Paige and Faith were watching Jason preform new magic spells. Diva and Gir were mostly just eating. Other Deamonatas and Tegrays were enjoying each other's company and Dash and Lilly were discussing something very important.

-Lilly- So Dash since we found the Deamonatas do you think we could start the bonding process?

-Dash- Well that was the original plan, but are you sure you want to do it right now.

-Lilly- Yes we've accomplished our objective and I've always wanted to do it. But, we couldn't when we were banished because it was not allowed.

-Dash- I don't want to wait any longer to start a family with you either. So, lets do it. But first there is something I want to give you so close your eyes.

-Lilly- Alright. (She closed her eyes.) I am waiting.

-Kyle- Sorry to burst your bubble Lilly, but your husband is coming with us. (He was a big alien with a mask on. And he grabbed Dash and put him in a sack.

-Lilly- Over my dead body. (She said taking out a sword.)

-Kyle- That was the intention for all of you. (They met swords. An ambush broke out after that with multiple aliens surrounding our heroes. They were all wearing Masks.)

\- Lieoda- Ahh! (She was stabbed by an alien trying to get the orb, but Gretchen karate kicked him down to the ground.)

-Gretchen- Hands off that orb.

-Dib- Nice one Gretchen.

-Mike- You are going to regret that humans. (He was after the teleportation stone and would have gotten it too if it was not for Dib punching it out of his hands.) AHH!

-Dib- You should not take things that don't belong to you.

-Mike- You humans should stay out of things that don't concern you.

-Dib- When you threaten our friends it concerns us. (He put the orb back where it belonged) Thistle guard this orb.

-Thistle- Can do anybody who tries to get this orb is going to get burned.

-Chrysanthemum- Oh really.

-Thistle- Chrysanthemum what are you doing here? (She used her lighting breath and shocked him. Then she took the orb and took it to one of the taller masked aliens.) Got it for you master.

-Thistle- No!

-Her Master- Good work Chrysanthemum enjoy your little transformation everyone. (He activated the orb and all the Deamonatas were turned into sea and land animals. Dib and Gretchen were shielded by Thistle's wing as he got big. Jason turned himself and Paige into mermaids just in time. And Diva was flown out of the way by Gir and Faith got Lilly out of the way.) What the how did you avoid being transformed?

-Thistle- Easy dragons are impervious to stone magic since we eat them.

-Kyle- Well you're not immune to this. (He threw a collar around Thistle neck that made him go small again.)

-Thistle- No my powers. This won't change anything I won't let you turn them not one bit.

-Joe- We don't need to turn them we already have a distraction. (He snapped his figures and Scorpius and two hogulous were let loose they went after everyone.)

-Diva- Huh Scorpius and hogulous.

-Jason- Don't worry guys I'll cut those monsters done to size. (He used his magic to do just that to a couple of them.)

-Paige- Nice job Jason.

-Evil voice- You have interfered for the last time vampire. (He threw some gas at Jason.)

-Jason- What vervain. (He passed out.)

-Paige- Jason. You are going to pay for that.

-Steph- What can you do you're a mermaid now.

-Paige- Fight like a mermaid. (She first used her hands on the ground and switched her tail in Steph's face knocking her to the ground. Then she jumped on to her and started punching her.)

-Steph- Ahh get her off of me she's crazy.

-Lilly-Let me down Faith I have to administer some healing ointment.

-Faith- Can do Lilly (She put her down.) Now for you. (She fired at the hogulos.)

-Evil Voice- There you are my dear. (He threw a collar at her.)

-Faith- What ahh (She got knocked to the ground.)

-Evil Voice- Nice to see you again my little Faith.

-Faith- You no. (She fainted.)

-Evil voice- I've got what I want we can retreat now.

-Girl Alien- Ah so soon, but I was having so much fun. (She said grabbing Jason and putting him in a sack.)

-Diva- You are not going anywhere with our friends. (She punched the alien knocking off her mask.) Huh Zimila.

-Zimila- Don't know how you knew my name little one but you'll will fetch a big prize on the black market. (she threw a knocked out gas ball on the ground.)

-Diva- No Zimila it's me. (She breathed in the gas and fainted. Then Zimila grabbed her and put her in the sack with Jason. Then she hit a button and the heroes ship exploded. Then the story fated to black as everybody got knocked out.)

Setting 3 After the gas subsided

-Dib- And that is unfortunately what happened Will.

-Chief Shere Khan- I am sorry everyone without the orb we cannot turn you all back.

-Dib- Sorry Chief maybe if we had fought harder than…

\- Lieoda- Do not despair Dib thanks to your and Gretchen's efforts they did not get the teleportation gem.

-Dib- So what they still got away somehow probably with jet packs.

-Will-Well it does not matter what happened we should regroup. Then we can save everyone. Come on we have to go tell Rachel, Shadow, Amethyst, Marvin and Zam what happened…

\- Rolfe- (He came out of the woods still an alligator.) You won't find them that way. They were taken.

-Will- What when did this happen?

-Rolfe- After you left someone turned me into this and threw knock out gas at us then they took them.

-Sam- No we just got our queen and prince back they cannot be gone like this.

-More Deamonata's- This is not fair.

-Random Deamonata- I don't want to be stuck like this forever. Why does this keep happening to us.

\- Malachi- Wah my grandma is injured this is not fair.

-Gir- I want pinkie back. Wah! (Everybody joined in the cry.)

-Will- Alright that is enough feeling sorry for ourselves. Now listen up just because our friends and family are gone that does not mean we give up. I promise you all they will never be gone for good because we are going to stand together and face our enemy head on. Paige Kierra Gir Mini Moose and Max dive into the water and salvage what you can from our ship. We'll use it to make cannons and propellers to jettison Tato after those pirate scum.

-Paige- I I captain Will. (She said as they all did what he asked.)

-Will- As for the rest of you. Gather anything you can to serve as our ammo and any weapons you have. We will need to be ready when we catch up to them. Now move everyone I want this Jackoo ship shape. (They all saluted and went to work.)

-Dib- Will I think I know who is behind this.

-Will- I have my supposing too Dib. He knew exactly how to combat us.

-Dib- He even knew about the vervain

-Will- There is only one person from our past who would be so dead set on doing whatever it took to take our friends. But, it does not matter he has made his last mistake.

-Dib- By the way Thistle why did you hesitate against that dragon?

-Thistle- Because I know her Dib I thought she was long gone but obviously she is under a spell because she did not know me. And we were such good friends.

-Dib- Don't worry little buddy we will get her back and that collar off of you.

Setting 4 The Pirate Ship.

-Amethyst- (She woke up in a cell) Ug what happened? Where am I and… (She looked at her hands and they were purple cat paws.) Ahh why am I a cat! No this is so not what I need right now.

-Zam- (he was sleeping in his cell.) I am the tallest now and you will all bow before me. And feel bad that it took so long for you to make me the tallest in the first place. The great Zam deserves to be the tallest no matter what and…

-Amethyst- Zam wake up.

-Zam- Aw man Amethyst why did you have to disturb my amazing dream it was so perfect I… What you are not Amethyst did you eat my sister. Cough her up you vile fur ball.

-Amethyst- No Zam it's me. I got turned into a cat by the orb and you got turned into a fox.

-Zam- What I'm a fox. No Zam should only be his wonderful self it is the only form that is worthy of him.

-Shadow- Zam would you keep it down I… Ahh what happened why am I racoon. (He said in his cage.)

-Rachel- At least you know what you are Shadow I have no idea what I am. (She was a mutie colored alien cheetah)

-Shadow- I think you are a chetara Rachel. Where are Spark and Saphera.

-Spark- We are right here inside of you master. It is like what happens when we transform minus the wings.

-Saphira- I miss my wings.

-Jason- Me too.

-Shadow- Jason you are a black panther and what are you doing here?

-Jason- I got taken when the pirates attacked the camp fire. After my spell wore off I guess they turned me into this to prevent me from casting anymore spell.

-Marvin- Glad to see you are all ok. (He said from inside his cage. He was not an animal instead he just had a collar around his neck.)

-Rachel- Marvin I knew we could not trust you. Now let us out of here or else.

-Dash- Rachel if he was behind this then he would not be locked in here with the rest of us.

-Rachel- You Do have a good point Dash. Dash what are you doing here?

-Dash- Missing out on activating the bonding process and giving my wife something, I had for her apparently. What I don't understand is why do they want us.

-Diva- (She was in another cage with a collar around her neck too.) I don't know why Zimila wants us.

-Dash- Zimila?

-Zimila- You spoiled my entrance you stupid SITSOO

-Diva- My name is Diva and you should know that you used to own me.

-Rachel- Zimila, but how you were destroyed by the sharks.

-Zimila- I was not who do you think tested out Ray's insensibility potion?

-Amethyst- She's the Irken from your stories.

-Zimila- Yep I am most defiantly your highness and now you will suffer for what you did to Doom. He was my beloved and you destroyed him.

-Amethyst- You're crazy in the head lady. You should be thanking me for obliterating that monster.

-Marvin- Defiantly he deserved what he got.

-Zimila- Oh you poor naive Matrixsys how could you say such awful things about your own King.

-Marvin- He caused the destruction of my race he did not deserve the thrown or anything that he had.

\- Ashriel- Well you are right for once Marvin. (He said as he and Kerio came out of the shadows.)

-Amethyst- Huh Ashriel Kerio.

-Marvin- I thought I smell a blorchen.

-Amethyst- But, it was just a hopeless looser.

-Kerio- Better watch what you say Amethyst because your time here can be changed from pleasant to down right painful.

-Amethyst- You don't scare me.

-Ashriel- Silence princess we will get to you later. As for you Marvin I knew you were still alive. I told Doom he should make sure you were dead before we shielded away the planet, but he would not listen to me. Oh well good thing he didn't kill you because now we can use you to get what we want.

-Zam- Don't think for a minute that you will get anything out of Marvin he is a good soul unlike you.

-Amethyst- Zam is right and if you are after Faith Kerio I would not hold your breath because you are never going to have her.

-Kerio- Better recheck those words princess. (He took out a cage from behind his back inside the cage was a bird.)

-Faith- Let me out of here Kerio I am not your caged bird.

-Kerio- Oh but, you are and you forever will be till the wedding my dear.

-Faith- I'm never going to say the words you can't make me.

\- Kerio- Oh I believe we can once we find the books of AckMan Rah. My fatherss compulsion will be increased enough to make you very compilate.

-Dash- Hahah you will never find those books. Doom hid them a long time ago and the one we found during the war we destroyed just like he should have.

\- Ashriel- That's where you are wrong foolish Utopian I have a piece of one of the pages of the books right here. Which is what we will be using the hybrid for. You will perform a location spell on this paper and then we will locate the books with Marvin's help. After all Doom did say the key would only appear in the presence of a Matrixsys. Stupid Doom he liked to speak in too many riddles if you ask me.

-Zimila- Hey don't talk bad about my beloved like that or else.

-Ashriel- You will keep your mouth shut Zimila if you want to get paid.

-Zimila- Fair enough.

\- Ashriel- As for why we need you Dash you will be our translator.

-Dash- I would never help you do any of that.

-Marvin- Same thing goes for me.

-Jason- Me too.

-Dash- Those books never should have ended up in Doom's hands and I will not let them fall into evil another time.

\- Ashriel- None of you are in the position to be making objections considering the facts that we could easily torture your niece and nephew. (He opened Zam's cage and grabbed him with his water powers.)

-Zam- Let me go.

-Amethyst- Release my little brother this instant.

-Ashriel- Sure just as soon as your friends agree to our terms. (he said holding a knife to Zam's neck.)

-Dash- You win.

-Marvin- I'll do anything please don't hurt my friends.

-Jason- Shame on you picking on a child you guys are scum.

\- Ashriel- Thank you and that's better.

-Zimila- Poor little princess you can't do a thing to save your adorable brother. Now you know how I felt when I found out what you did to my beloved. I wanted to destroy you, but then Kerio came to me and told me of his plan. The prolonged fait he has instore for you sounds even more painful then what I conceived.

\- Ashriel- Well said Zimila Hahaha (He laugh as he threw Zam back into the cage.)

-Marvin- Laugh now Ashriel, but just like Dern you will atone for your sins in death.

-Ashriel- You know about that do you. Well let's see how much fight you have in you after we are done with you. (He grabbed Marvin and put him into a torture chair.)

-Zam- What are you going to do to Marvin leave him alone you fiend.

\- Zimila- Sorry little one but cuttie Marvin here needs to be taught a lesson. (She pulled a leaver and a helmet went on Marvin's head.) This helmet is designed to administer a painful shock to someone while we extract every bit of information you have.

\- Ashriel- I could use my telepathy on him, but this is way more fun. (The machine was activated.)

-Marvin- AHHH!

-Ashriel- Haha you should have stayed in hiding Marvin. You are lucky that the machine does not make you an idiot it just tells us what you know.

-Zam- You retched thieves how could you do that to Marvin he is so good and kind. He saved the great Zam and Jason there for he deserves you respect.

-Amethyst- Zam calm down. Your plan is not going to work Kerio I destroyed your brother there for I can destroy you too.

-Kerio- Hahah how do you plan on doing that princess. You are all in cages. Hahah (He said as Marvin was thrown back into his cell.) I will enjoy feeding your boyfriend and his sister to the sharkoos while you watch. Just as painful as what your dad did to my mom.

-Amethyst- Your mother got what she deserved and besides you forgot one thing we still have friends that will stop at nothing to rescue us.

-Zimila- Haha we destroyed their ship so there is now way they will ever get to you. (Just then a cannon ball fire was blasted at their ship.) What was that.

-Kevin- Captain we have a problem on deck.

-Amethyst- Told you.

-Zimila- This changes nothing your land loving friends will never win. (The villains headed back up to the deck.)

-Marvin- The others have great timing but we still have work to do.

-Rachel- I am sorry that I suspected you Marvin.

-Marvin- It is ok your highness it is understandable that you would suspect me. Now we have got to destroy this whole terrible crew.

-Diva- No please don't Zimila was my former master and I do not want to see her get hurt. Plus there is something about her that you don't know yet please Master.

-Dash- I agree with Diva Zimila tried to help us free Speedy when she was in her right mind.

-Marvin- What do you mean in her right mind?

-Dash- During the universal wars she was hit with foramens and Doom's DNA that is why she thinks she is in love with him.

-Marvin- Hmm in that case I think I may know of a way to save her. But, first we have to get out of these cells. (Just then another cannon ball was fired and Shadow was set free.)

-Shadow- Ask and you shall receive I'll be back quick with the keys.

-Jason- That's right Shadow put your little robber skills to good use. (Shadow crawled back up to the deck and got the keys for their cages.)

-Amethyst- Good job Shadow. (He set everybody free.)

-Zam- Yah freedom for Zam. (Amethyst covered his moth.)

-Amethyst- Zam be quiet this mission requires stealth. We have to release Faith she is the only one that can fly and tell the others we are safe.

-Marvin- That is not all that she can do. I need her to get me these plants they will help Zimila. (He said holding a piece of paper.)

-Dash- Good thinking Marvin those plants are probably somewhere on Tato.

-Amethyst- I call attacking Kerio to free Faith. Rachel you can use your cheetah speed to give the paper to her. Everybody else attack as many of those monsters as you can.

-Zam- Right let's unleash Zoo fury on all of their filthy heads. (They all go upstairs.)

-Kerio- (Amethyst attacked Kerio.) Ahh get off of me.

-Amethyst- Not likely. (She said scratching him so hard that he let Faith's cage go.)

-Kyle- Ahh they got out of their cell. Get it off. (He said with Zam on his head.)

-Zimila- That explains where my keys went well it does not matter because you all will be going back in there. (She said holding a sword.)

-Marvin- We'll see about that. (They met swords and began to fight.)

-Rachel- Here Faith. Marvin wants you to take this paper to the others. We need these plants.

-Faith- Can do. (She flew off.)

-Kerio- No you come back here. (He threw Amethyst off of him but luckily, she was caught by Rachel.)

-Rachel- I got you Amethyst.

-Will- Fire. (More cannons were fired.) Good we have them on the run. Max Kierra and Thistle take us to the enemy. (He said as he, Dib and Gretchen were taken to the dock of the ship.)

-Paige- Good luck you guys I will stay and man the cannons.

\- Ashriel- You two are going back in your cell. (He says to Rachel and Amethyst Holding sword at them.)

-Will- Not before you find yourself in one you monstrous scallywag I knew you were behind this. (He said aiming a sword at Ashriel, but he met a sword right back at him.)

\- Rachel- Will it is good to see you.

-Will- You too Rachel and don't worry I will get you back to normal.

-Ashriel- Brave words humans too bad you can't back them up.

-Kerio- Where did Faith go?

-Dib- Out of your reach I suspect. (He said holding a sword.)

-Kerio- Dib when will you learn to keep your big head out of other peoples business? (He said taking out a sword that was met by Gretchen's sword.)

-Gretchen- His head is not big.

-Kerio- You two will learn your place. If it is the last thing I do.

-Dib- Not likely we have you surrounded.

-Kerio- I don't think so release the chum. (The crew did just that and sharkoos started to surround the ship.) That should keep any unwanted aliens from interfering in my revenge. (Their sword fight broke out.)

-Faith- Paige.

-Paige- Faith what happened to you?

-Faith- No time to explain we need these plants.

-Malachi- I know where those are. (He ran off and then came back with the plants.)

-Paige- Good work Malachi special delivery. Fire. (She fired the plants using the cannon and Marvin caught them.)

-Marvin- Got them.

-Zimila- I don't know what you just caught hansom, but it will not help you defeat the amazing Zimila.

-Marvin- We shall see about that. (he mixed the plants together and blew them in her face.)

-Zimila- (She coughed and consumed the plants.) What happened where am I?

-Diva- Are you ok Zimila?

-Zimila- Diva I thought I would never see you again. (She hugged her.)

-Marvin- Sorry to break up this warm reunion Zimila, but do you think you could call off your crew?

-Diva- Yes you really must because (She whispered something in her antenna.)

-Zimila- Huh really in that case here take this key it will unlock the dragon's collar and everybody else focus your attack on Kerio and Ashriel they are our true enemy.

\- Ashriel- Oh no you don't there will be no mutiny on my watch. (He used his compulsion on the crew.)

-Marvin- Close your eyes. (He covered Zimila's eyes and all of the other heroes did the same.)

-The Crew- We obey only Ashriel.

-Ashriel- Hahah attack.

-Will- Charge. (The fighting continued.)

-Diva- Here Dib catch. (He caught the key and set Thistle was set free.)

-Chrysanthemum- Ready for round two?

-Thistle- I won't kill you Chrysanthemum, but I refused to go easy on you. (He grew big.)

\- Chrysanthemum- (She did the same thing.) I don't need your pity. (They began to fight.)

-Kyle- Haha (He had Paige in his sights as he was manning their cannon.) Say good night human. (Jason attacked him.)

-Jason- Why don't you say it first. And leave my girlfriend alone.

-Kyle- AHH!

-Kerio- You are not going to win this fight humans.

-Dib- You keep saying that but, it is never going to be accurate. Because Faith does not belong to you.

-Gretchen- And she never will. (They shoved him into the water and into a sharkoos moth.)

\- Ashriel- No you will pay for that starting with you your highnesses. (He grabbed Rachel and Shadow with his water powers and threw them into the water.)

-Will- No Rachel Shadow. (He jumped into the water after them. He used his sword to stab the sharkooo before it could eat Rachel or Shadow.) You guys ok.

\- Ashriel- They maybe for now, but not for long. (He had a gun pointed at the three of the.)

-Marvin- No not again. (He rammed his horns right into Ashriel knocking them both into the sea. A sharkoo fin was seen going in after them and then blood went up where they were.)

-Zam- No Marvin. (At this point Kierra had grabbed Will, Rachel, and Shadow out of the water.)

-Rachel- He really was a true hero I should have never judged him so harshly.

-Rolfe- That poor Matrixsys.

-Rachel- I was so wrong about him.

-Louis- Don't worry my queen we will find a way to get you back to normal.

-Marvin- No need for that. (He used the orb as he came out of the water and everybody was turned back to normal.) Sorry to keep you guys waiting. (Max grabbed Marvin out of the water. Zam ran to him and hugged him.)

-Zam- Oh Marvin thank the control brains you are ok.

-Rachel- Marvin thank you so much for helping us from now on you have my trust.

-Marvin- Glad to hear it your highness.

-The Crew- (With Ashriel dead everybody came back to their sines.) What happened where am I?

-Chrysanthemum- Thistle is that you. Oh Thistle. (She hugged him.) I have missed you for so long. After Ashriel killed my parents and put me under his spell I thought I would never see the light of day again. But, you and your friends saved me.

-Thistle- Glad to have you back Chrysanthemum and don't worry once we tell my dad all about what happened to you I am sure Gretchen and Dib would be more then happy to let you live with me on earth.

\- Chrysanthemum- I would like that very much.

\- Rolfe- William I am very impressed at how you rallied the troops together to defeat an impossible foe. You showed great leadership skills. The mark of a true King. I am sorry about what I said earlier.

-Will- Glad to hear it.

-Rachel- Does this mean that Will and I can get married after all.

\- Rolfe- Well I…

-Marvin- That is right before this chaos broke out I was going to tell you all that I can make Will be able to mate with any race just like I did for Dern. Remember my story.

-Rachel- Huh oh Marvin you great Matrixsys this is such wonderful news. (She and Will hugged him.)

-Marvin- Wait don't hug me yet your highness first we have to find my green house. Which will be a task since I have not seen that place in years.

-Amethyst- Not if my plant telepathy has anything to say about it. Come on you guys lets get back to the shore.

-Diva- Zimila you should tell Amethyst and Zam who you are.

-Zimila- Later for now I want to see how this pans out.

Setting 5 Marvin's Green House.

Much later all of the heroes had found Marvin's Green House and Zimila's crew went back to their ship and she joined them at the green house.

-Amethyst- Here we are Marvin.

-Zim- Yes there you are Amethyst and Zam in huge trouble. Don't think just because you told me what happened in a message that you are going to get off so easily young lady. (He said as he and Julie arrived in a space ship behind them. They walked out.)

-Zimila- Son I have missed you so much. (She ran up to Zim and hugged him.)

-Everybody- Son?

The chapter ended


	4. Corination of the future

Welcome to the final chapter of Horned Past. We open our scene back at the honey moon of Zim and Julie.

Setting 1 Carnovalia

Zim was in a virtual reality invader room destroying everything insight to win the game.

-Zim- Hahaha that is it coward in fear before the mighty Zim. Hahahaha (He was shooting random opponents each one was destroyed mercy. Then he took up his sword and cut a power cord thinking it was a part of the game and it made an explosion that sent him out of the game.)

-Julie- (She ran to Zim's side.) Zim are you alright?

-Gabe- He had better be alright because he has to pay for the damage he caused to my beautiful game.

-Zim- (He coughed up smoke.) Me pay you hahah you should pay me for beating your primitive game.

-Gabe- You beat nothing you destroyed it.

-Julie- Here for your troubles. (She gave him some money.)

-Zim- No Julie don't pay him his game is rigged. All of his games are rigged and he should be ashamed.

-Julie- Actually Zim I won my game and got a high score. (She said showing off her game print out.)

-Zim- What then I want to play your game next.

-Julie- Sure, but it looks like all the virtual reality games are closed.

-Zim- What? (He looked and all the doors that led to the virtual reality invading games or war games were closed.) Cowards your games are not worthy of the great Zim.

-Julie- Calm down Zim I am sure there are more things we can do on Carnovalia. How about we go on another ride? (She said leading him away from the games.)

-Zim- I guess we could do that… You know Julie this honey moon has been wonderful but I ah…

-Julie- Miss the smeets. I know so do I.

-Zim- You read me like a book. Do you think they are ok?

-Julie- Why wouldn't they be they have each other Kierra, Diva, Mini Moose, and Gir what could go wrong?

-Zim- Well Amethyst could…

-Julie- Now come on Zim Amethyst is responsible and she loves her little brother. (She said as she payed for a dart game and began to play it.)

-Zim- Yes, I know but Zam is only a week old and…

-Julie- He has your Genes.

-Zim- Hey he has your DNA too.

-Julie- Yah and when I was a smeet I was…. Maybe we should call Amethyst.

-Zim- (Zim was already taking out his communicator when he noticed that the message light was blinking.) Huh looks like I already have a message from her. (He pushed the button and a hologram of Amethyst appeared.)

-Amethyst- Hey dad and Julie I hope your honeymoon is going well. Don't get mad, but Shadow called me yesterday and asked if I could come to Matrixdeamanata with Zam for a surprise. I said yes and all of us went. I thought we were going on a magical date together, but it turned out that Shadow wanted me and Zam to go on a boat ride with all of our friends, so we could find the Deamonatas and the Tegrays. Zam is having so much fun and we found the Tegrays and the Deamonatas. I loved seeing the Deamonatas welcome Shadow back with open arms. You could learn a thing or two from them dad.

-Zam- Hey Amethyst are you talking to mom and dad. Hi mom I got attacked by a giant fish it tried to eat me, but Marvin turned it into a giant popsicle. Yum.

-Amethyst- Zam be quiet. Hahaha yah I was about to get to Marvin Dad he is a Matrixsys that escaped the destruction using his ice powers. He is a good Matrixsys despite what Rachel thinks. I believe we can trust him. Anyway, I have to get back to the party. I will see you both tomorrow. Bye.

-Zim- (The message ended.) That smeet is in so much trouble. (He stared to storm off to the Voot cruiser.)

-Julie- I am proud of her for at least telling us the truth and shocked that a Matrixsys is still alive.

-Zim- He won't be for long no good can come from that race.

-Julie- Now Zim I agree that we should go to Matrixdeamanata, because I am worried about the Smeets, but not in anger.

-Zim- I am past anger Julie I am furious. I told her to take care of Zam on Vort not to go on a date with that stupid Deamonata. (He said as they stepped into the Voot Cruiser.)

-Julie- (They flew off.) Well goodbye honeymoon it was fun while it lasted.

-Zim- Amethyst when I find you, you will get nothing but punishment young lady.

Setting 2 Matrixdeamanata

We re-open the scene where the last chapter left off. With Zim being hugged by a complete stranger known as Zimila.

-Zim- What are you talking about your filthy Irken female. Get off of me. (He shoved her off.) Zim has no mother I was abandoned as a smeet. And even if I did have a mother she wouldn't be you. Now get away from my presence I'm trying to deliver punishment, because my daughter can't listen to Zim.

-Shadow- Hey lay off of her Zim. Amethyst did a great job of taking care of Zam.

-Zim- Oh I am not completely blaming her after all you are the one who keeps poisoning her brain meats with your stupid love.

-Amethyst- Dad his love is not stupid it's amazing and I will always love him back.

-Zim- You are still under punishment young smeetlying.

-Zimila- Wait Zim I really wanted to be there for you, but I couldn't.

-Zim- Why are you still here and who are you?

-Diva- Like she told you before Zim she's your mom.

-Amethyst- You knew about this Diva and you never told me. I insulted my grandmother and called you a crazy person for being in love with Doom.

-Zim- You were in love with Doom. There is no way that you are my mother.

-Zimila- It was an accident I didn't mean to it was all the pheromones fault.

-Julie- Pheromones I thought you looked familiar aren't you Zimila one of Rays slave girls. You tried to help me save Speedy.

-Zimila- Yes that was me Julie and I am so sorry that I was unsuccessful at helping you, but I am so happy that you are now my daughter in-law. (she said hugging Julie.)

-Julie- Ugh too tight.

-Zim- Hey let go of her there is still no proof that you are my mom. (he said getting Julie out of Zimila's grip.) And I refuse to believe it until such proof is delivered upon Zim. YOW! (He said as Marvin just took a blood sample from him.) You stupid Matrixsys why did you poke Zim? I knew no good would come from your kind.

-Zam- Stop it daddy Marvin is a good person he saved me, and he helped to defeat those big meanys.

-Zim- Zam what on Irk are you talking about? You see Amethyst this is why you do not take Zam off of Vort. He thinks that a Matrixsys is good that is wrong on so many leaves.

-Rachel- I thought the same thing when I first met him Zim, but he is really a good guy.

-Zim- I am not listening to you. There is no such thing as a good Matrixsys no matter what he may pretend.

-Zimila- You leave him alone Zim after all I owe this Matrixsys my sanity and he brought us back together. And ow. Marvin if you wanted to poke me all you had to do was ask. (She said as Marvin just did the same thing to her. Then he put the DNA samples into one of his machines.)

-Zim- That's it there is your proof right there. You are not my mother because you are making googoo eyes at a Matrixsys. What is wrong with you?

-Zimila- Well I ah…

-The Computer- DNA match confirmed Irken Zim is the son of Irken Zimila.

-Julie- Oh Zim DNA test never lie. Wow isn't this wonderful you finally get a mother just like you've always wanted.

-Zim- EXSPLAIN YOURSELF! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MY WHOLE LIFE. WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! WHY WOULD YOU ABANDONE ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT MY LIFE WAS LIKE WITHOUT YOU AROUND! (He said with tears in his eyes.)

-Zimila- I wanted to be there for you Zim I really did, but the Universal Wars split us apart.

-Zim- THAT'S NO EXCUSE FOR WHAT YOU PUT ME THREW!

-Julie- Now Zim she's your mother you should not be yelling at her.

-Zimila- No Julie he's right. I should have never done what I did to him. But, you have to realize Zim you were the most important person in Jones and my life.

-Julie- Wait a minute Zim's father was Irken Jones?

-Zimila- Yes, he was.

-Julie- Ok that is interesting.

-Rolfe- You mean the very same Irken that discovered the books of Ackman Rah and plummeted us all into that terrible war?

-Zimila- Well yes and don't talk bad about my husband he did not mean to do anything that he did. He spent his whole life trying to make up for what happened. Even if there was not much left of it after Zim was born. Which is where I will start my tale Zim.

Setting 3 The Past

Zimila and Jones were in a Smeet storage facility. There were tones of smeets set up waiting to be activated, but the only one they cared about was Zim. He was in his little tube and he had just been born.

-Jones- Oh Zimila he's beautiful and perfect just like his mother.

-Zimila- And his amazing father.

-Jones- I don't know about that look at what I've done to our empire by discovering those accursed books.

-Zimila-Now Jones you had no idea that Doom would use them for evil not even the Tallest knew.

-Jones- But, I should have listened to you when you said not to go on that expedition.

-Zimila- You were adventurous and you wanted to try I could not stop you. After all that side of you is what I fell in love with and still do treasure. I hope it is something that our son inherits along with my brilliant mind.

-Jones- He would be lucky if he gets that. What should we call him?

-Zimila- How about Zim after his amazing mother.

-Jones- I would not have it any other way... (He said putting Zim with the other Smeets using a jet pack to put his tube in the proper place.) Now we just have to finish setting the coordinates in for his and the other smeets journey to a safe planet. I wish we could be there for him, but Tallest Miamoto gave the order that the war is too dangerous for the future generation.

-Zimila- The fact that he trusted us with this task shows how much he thinks you are worthy of redemption Jones.

-Jones- That is the great thing about our Tallest no matter how much I royal screwed…

-Zimila- He knows you can do better. (She said as she gave him a kiss.)

-Jones- Only as long as you are by my side.

-Zimila- Oh Jones you falter me. Now let me finish setting the coordinates in for the safe planet.

-Jones- Wait Zimila there is someone that must meet Zim before we send him off. (He took out Diva from inside his Pak.) Diva this is Zim our son if any thing happens to us I want you to take good care of him ok. (Diva nodded her head.)

-Zimila- Oh Jones she is a adorable where did you get her?

-Jones- On my last expedition I wanted to give her to you as an activation day present, but then the war broke out.

-Zimila- Jones I know what you are thinking don't. The war is the war, but it is not going to stop us from being a proper family. No matter what you did I want Zim to know what a spectacular father he has.

-Jones- Don't forget about his wonderful mother. That I have loved ever since I first met you.

-Zimila- Oh Jones. (They kiss again.)

-Ray- What a touching sight makes me want to puck.

-Zimila- Huh Ray

-Ray- I am faltered that you remember me Zimila. I was beginning to worry that I would never see you again after this wretch stole you from me. Oh well that is all antient history Zimila it's time for you to take your rightful place as my favorite slave girl.

-Jones- She does not belong to you anymore Ray. I saved her and the rest of those poor females from your disgusting clutches. A long time.

-Ray- You saved nothing I already recaptured most of them. Including Raven her visions will be a useful asset to Doom. Just like the books of Ackman Rah have been thank you so much for discovering them Jones. Why the Tallest keeps giving you and Zimila so much praise I'll never know. You're nothing, but traitors.

-Zimila- You're the traitor joining Doom's side.

-Ray- I didn't join Doom's side I joined the winning side. Don't you understand that the Tallest and the Wisest don't stand a chance against him and neither do you two.

-Jones- We'll see about that. (He said as he ran at Ray with a sword, but then a Manticore jumped on top of him.

-Zimila- Jones.

-Ray- Don't concern yourself with him Zimila he is done for. My pet will make quick work of him. (He said grabbling her.)

-Zimila- I would not underestimate Jones if I were you or me. (She stabbed him.)

-Ray- Ahhh!

-Jones- That's my girl. (He said as he just killed the cat and then used his whip to swing back over to Zimila's side.) I told you, you were not going to win this fight Ray.

-Ray- I would be worried if I had only brought one manticore. Good thing I didn't (He snapped his figures and they were surrounded by two manticores, a cheatera, and three Scorpius.)

-Jones- Ready to fight Zimila.

-Zimila- Always ready with you by my side Jones. (The two of them fought bravely with their swords, whip, and guns. Defeating each monster that came their way.)

-Ray- Aw Zimila you seem tired hear let me give you a gift. (He threw a ball of goop at Zimila that stuck her to the ground.)

-Zimila- Ahh what is this stuff get it off of me?

-Ray- A creature of my own design it will keep you occupied while I deal with your husband.

-Jones- You let her go Ray. (He ran at Ray, but then a giant crab grabbed him whit it claws.)

-Ray- Haha well what can I say you two put up a good fight, but in the end you losted. Now to destroy those smeets. (Diva attacked him.) Ahh get this sitsoo off of me.)

-Zimila- Good work Diva. (She said as she used a claw in her pak to send the smeets to the planet.)

-Ray- No! do you have any idea how mad Doom is going to be at me for letting those smeets get away. (He said holding Diva by the tail.)

-Zimila- Hahah serves you right Ray.

-Ray- Laugh now Zimila, but I will enjoy torturing you and this sitsoo for the answers I seek. (He threw Diva into a cage.) As for you Jones Doom told me to give you an offer to thank you for the books. Pledge your allegiance to him and I will spare your life if not well you know what happens.

-Jones- My answer is this. (He said taking out a sword from inside his pak and using it to cut off the claw of the monster setting himself free. Then he ran at Ray and they met swords.) Now you will let Zimila go or else.

-Ray- Haha so be it then. (He said as the monster aimed a stinger right at Jones pak. It went right threw his pak and came out the other side.)

-Jones- AHH!(He died)

-Zimila- JONES NO! (She cried.)

-Ray- Hahaha you should have taken my offer Jones. Come on Zimila we have work to do.

-Zimila- You monster I will never tell you where the Smeets are you can torture me all you want, but I will never talk.

-Ray- We shall see about that.

-Zimila- The rest of my life was spent at his mercy, but I never told him where the smeets were. I tried to escape so many times that I lost count. Then when I tried to help you with Speedy Julie I lost my sanity. To a point that I thought I should destroy my grandsmeets. I acquired a crew and began looking for monsters to use against you Amethyst. Then Kerio and Ashriel found me and told me of their plan. I wanted my revenge so badly that I almost destroyed my family once again. I am so ashamed. Thankfully you and your human friends were able to defeat them.

-Julie- What they were here and tried to capture you again Faith.

-Faith- Not just me, but Amethyst, Zam, Rachel, Dash, Shadow, Jason, and Marvin. Luckily our friend where there to save us.

-Dash- It was a team effort.

-Julie- Dash Hoo-Lan called me and told me that you were in charge of taking care of Faith and I told him that you could handle it. This is not handling it. Also, I had no idea you were taking care of my smeet. Please don't tell me you were exposing Zam to alcohol.

-Dash- No I've been sober for weeks.

-Julie- Good, because that is the last thing that he ever needs in his system.

-Zam- Momma what's alcohol?

-Julie- Ah nothing that you need to concern yourself with sweet heart forget I ever mentioned it.

-Zam- Okie doks also that story was scary. Poor grandma I can't believe you had to go through all that stuff.

-Zimila- If it had not been for this handsome Matrixsys then my sanity would have never been brought back to me. (She said hugging Marvin.)

-Zim- No mom you cannot hug a Matrixsys that is disgusting.

-Zimila- Huh you called me mom. Oh, I am so happy to hear you say that Zim. (She said hugging him.) But, you cannot tell me what to do Zim I am your mother.

-Zim- But, I already have one love struck smeetlying to deal with I don't need another.

-Zimila- I am older then you and you will listen to your mother.

-Zim- I am a grown Irken I don't have to listen to you.

-Dib- Hahahah.

-Zimila- Don't laugh you filthy stink beast.

-Dib- Yep she is defiantly your mother Zim.

-Zim- Of course who ever said she wasn't.

-Marvin- Um you did.

-Zim- Do not correct me Matrixsys.

-Zam- Daddy his name is Marvin and he is a good Matrixsys that would make a great step grandpa.

-Marvin- Wow wow wait a minute so all the times you called me handsome and cute it was not just because you were under the influence of the pheromones.

-Zimila- Well no not really. Your adventurous nature and bravery reminded me so much of Jones that I could not help myself. I'm sorry.

-Marvin- Well I never said that you weren't attractive...

-Zim- I am not hearing this. This is not what I wanted to come home from my honeymoon to. Granted I am happy to meet my mother, but I do not enjoy watching her fawning over a Matrixsys. Amethyst come here.

-Amethyst- Ah yah dad.

-Zim- Because, you told us the truth and helped me find my mom you are not in as big of trouble as you were before young smeetlying. However, you have to tell the grand council about this Matrixsys.

-Zimila- No Zim they might destroy him.

-Zim- Hmm they might I didn't think about that.

-Zam- Daddy you so did think about that.

-Zim- Do not question me Zam this is Amethyst's punishment.

-Amethyst- Ok I will do it.

-Kierra- Master I am so proud of you for listening to me. I can't believe it you told Zim and Julie everything.

-Amethyst- Well of course Kierra I learned my lesson. And this punishment is not so bad. I guess telling the truth does pay off. (She noticed the terrified look on Marvin's face.) Don't worry Marvin I am sure the council won't be too angry at you. I think dad is more furious at you then they could ever be.

-Marvin- Yah that's what I get for falling for an Irken.

-Will- Ah Marvin not that I don't think that the council will see you for the true hero that you truly are but just in case they don't could you make the formula before Amethyst calls them.

-Marvin- Oh right I nearly forgot all about you. Sorry Will and Rachel I will get right to work on making that potion for you. You see my dad was the Matrixsys that invented the potion that allowed Princess Eva and Prince Metatron to mate all those years ago. Since we Matrixsys mate by touching our horns together dad had to make a potion that made the princess's ears act the same way as our horn.

-Zam- Mom why are you covering my antenna?

-Julie- Because you are too young to learn about how other species mate.

-Zam- But, I already know about the bonding process.

-Julie- I only told you about that because you kept complaining about your gloves.

-Zam- But, they are so itchy.

-Julie-Do you want to mate with some random person that you touch.

-Zam- No all-girls are icky except for my sister.

-Julie- You are not going to always think that way Zam.

-Rachel- That is a fascinating story Marvin, but how does it help us.

-Marvin- Well you see your highness before Doom called me to go get Shadow I was working on my own version of the formula to help Matrixsys mate with Irkens and Utopians since we were still allying at the time. I thought it would benefit us. And I had to test it out on someone the only person around was myself which is why I wear gloves. The poison I created worked, but it gave me irken hands. (He said showing off his hand.)

-Zimila- Oh that is wonderful news.

-Zim- Ugh Mom quit putting those filthy ideas into my head.

-Will- Are you saying that if I drink your poison I will get only three figures and be able to mate with an Irken or a Utopian that does not help.

-Marvin- No I am saying that when I created that poison all I needed was the DNA from the two different species that wish to mate, (As he said that he pricked Will and Rachel's figures.) a touch of the right plants from my green house, (He mixed that together.) And walla now all you have to do is drink it Will. And your engagement will be official. There might be some side effects.

-Rachel- You don't have to do this if you don't want to Will.

-Will- Rachel I have wanted to be with you since the moment I first met you. So, of cores I am going to do this. There is no dough in my mind that I want this. The consequences can suck it. (He drank the poison.) Well how do we know it worked do I have orange hands or…

-Marvin- Oh it definably worked there are sperms all over your hands (He said using a Microscope.) Which is why you should wear these. (He said giving Will some purple gloves.)

-Zam- Mommy I do not want to be in an anti-sound proof bubble.

-Julie- Sorry can't hear you Zam. And I am glad there are not any side effects Will.

-Will- Yep guess I am in the clear. Ahh!

-Rachel- Will is something wrong? Huh?

-Will- Why are you all staring at me what happened?

-Dib- You've got wings Will.

-Marvin- I am so sorry I told you there might be some side effects.

-Will- (He hugged Marvin.) Don't apologies Marvin this is a great side effect. Now I will never fall out of a tree again.

-Rolfe- We will have to tell your parents about your engagement now.

-Will- Ah we can't unfortunately.

-Rolfe- But, they need to be here for the engagement ceremony slash coronation it is tradition.

-Will- (He signed.) My parents will be in danger if they find out the truth because on our planet there is an evil vampire that is after Jason. I don't want to even think about what may happen to my parents or Allee if Negan learns of them and Paige. He has telepathy and we can't shield them from his eyes.

-Rolfe- Oh I understand William we will put off the engagement for now. How long do you think it will take for you to defeat him Jason?

-Jason- First I have to find that wretch. But, it should not take too long.

-Rolfe- That is good to hear. Well I had better get the preparation started.

-Zam- And we should set up for the party.

-Julie- Zam how did you get out of that bubble?

-Zam- I will never tell you my secret.

-Gir- Littlest Master I loved playing pop the bubble with you. (He said holding a bubble popper.)

-Zam- Gir you do not reveal my plans you, foolish robot. Also, daddy can we please stay for the coronation please pretty please?

-Amethyst- Yah please dad.

-Zim- Alright fine we can stay for the coronation, but now you are calling the council Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Yes Sir.

Setting 4 Moments later inside the Deamonata Castle.

The council was being hologramed around Marvin and he looked like he was on trial.

-Purple Tentacle- And the fait of Marvin the Matrixsys has now been decided by a voting of every single member of the council except for the prime member, because she is too close to the Matrixsys. And also, because Zim would not leave us alone till we agreed to that term. We rule that on this day the Matrixsys will not be executed, because he is a good Matrixsys.

-Zim- What do you council members have worms in your brains.

-Calico- No we do not Zim that is what the ruling was now deal with it.

-Marvin- Thank goodness.

-Zim- I demand a recount.

-Calico- Zim everybody voted to save the Matrixsys after hearing his story.

-Zim- Ugh! This is all so annoying I don't know how things could get any worse.

-Alex- I have got a few choice words to say to you Zim. Why do you keep insisting that Shadow is not worthy of your daughter?

-Zim- Because he is not and what are you…

-Rachel and Shadow- Dad mom. (She and Shadow hugged their parent's ghost their bonded animals were there too.) Faith you summoned them, didn't you?

-Faith- Well they have to be here for the coronation.

-Rachel- Oh mom dad I have missed you so.

-Ella- Same thing goes for us Rachel and Shadow. I am so sorry for what I did to you Shadow. I should have told you about your power.

-Shadow- No mom I understand why you didn't. Although you should have told Dad.

-Ella- Yes, but Doom fooled us all. I really thought he was our friend.

-Alex- Well he is paying for what he did in hell thanks to this wonderful Mix who I would love to have as a daughter in-law.

-Zim- No she is too young to be thinking about that. You, stupid ghost.

-Alex- Why I a ta haunt you.

-Ella- That is enough out of you two. We are not here to start a fight we are here for Rachel and Shadow's coronation. (Said Ella breaking up the two idiotic fathers.)

-Shadow- What are you talking about mom?

-Ella- Well Rachel did give you the rule of the Matrixsys Shadow.

-Shadow- Rachel you still want me to rule Marvin?

-Rachel- Yah I think you deserve a kingdom too. Even if it is kind of small.

-Shadow- Won't be small for long if Zimila and Marvin have anything to say about it.

-Zim- I am not hearing this it is not going to happen not in a million years and... (Rolfe blew horn.)

-Zam- What was that?

-Drago- (He, Ember, and Ebanee arrived with a bang and they all went out to great them.) Rolfe, we came as soon as we heard the call is something amiss? Huh what is a Matrixsys doing still alive?

-Thistle- No wait dad this is the Matrixsys that distracted Doom long enough for you Mom and Aunt Ebanee to get away and bring reinforcements to aid the Deamonatas.

-Drago- Really are you sure son?

-Thistle- I am quite sure show him Marvin. (Marvin used his ice powers to create an ice rose which he gave to Zimila. Zim gaged at the sight of it.)

-Ember- Not all Matrixsys have powers Drago.

-Ella- I can botch for him dad. He helped save my kids from Ashriel after all.

-Drago- Oh Ella how is this possible? (He said as he and Ember nuzzled their daughter.)

-Faith- I summoned her ghost for the ceremony. Which is why we call you hear Drago.

-Rolfe- Yes sorry Drago, but tradition clearly dictates that a crowning of royalty needs a dragon present.

-Drago- No apology needed Rolfe I am happy to be here for my grandchildren. I knew you would find them Shadow.

-Shadow- Thanks Drago.

-Drago- Oh Ella forgive me for not being there to save you from that monster.

-Ella- It is ok dad I saw how you and mom tried to defend my honor.

-Drago- Well if you approve of this Matrixsys then so do I.

-Zim- You useless dragons you never manage to help Zim.

-Drago- Bight your tongue Irken or I will I have to send you back to the cave of six perils

-Zim- Now there is an idea maybe we should send Marvin in there.

-Julie- I don't think it would do anything to Marvin considering the fact that he has not done anything wrong.

-Zim- Ugh!

-Ember- Haha I can since that the Irken is angrier then the last time we saw him. Also, Chrysanthemum what are you doing here sweet heart? Where are your parents?

-Chrysanthemum- Ashriel killed them and compelled me into doing his bidding, but Thistle and all of his friends saved me. Which is why I wish to go to earth and live with them.

-Ember- But of cores you may do that.

-Dib- You want to come and live with us on earth Chrysanthemum?

-Chrysanthemum- Yes Thistle said I could, and I think I would like to be your dragon Gretchen.

-Gretchen- I think that my dog Chloe would love to get to know you Chrysanthemum as long as you don't take her on any unscheduled flights.

-Chrysanthemum- Don't worry I won't (She said crossing her claws.)

-Alex- Will I want you to know that I have been watching you ever since you first started dating my daughter and unlike Zim I support you 100 percent. So much so that I want you to have something. Rolfe.

-Rolfe- Yes, your highness?

-Alex- I know you have mine and Ella's rings. Give them to Will.

-Rolfe- But, of cores your majesty. (He gave them to Will.)

-Will- Thank you your highness. I will give these to Rachel when the time is right.

-Alex- See that you do and call me dad. And you are going to make a great kind some day judging by how magnificently you led everyone into battle and saved Rachel and Shadow.

-Will- Gee thanks and coming from a king like you that is truly an honor your majesty I mean Father I mean…

-Rachel- Will calm down everything is ok now. (She said kissing him.)

-Will- Yah it is. (He said blushing up a storm and hovering a little bit with his wings.) But, what about Shadow?

-Shadow- Oh don't worry about me Will I have my own idea for how I am going to propose to Amethyst.

-Ella- Good for you Shadow and Rolfe how dare you try and stop Rachel from marrying the person she loves.

-Rolfe- Forgive me my queen. But, you know the rules.

-Alex- Rules smulls that is exactly what your father said to me when I was trying to marry Ella. Luckily mom convinced him otherwise.

-Rolfe- Well you know how we are about our traditions speaking of which we had better get started.

Setting 5 The Coronation.

Everybody was seated in the court yard. There were dragons everywhere and Rolfe had two crowns in front of him. Shadow and Rachel were already standing at the alter with their bonded animals and in formal attire. Even the Tegrays were there.

-Rolfe- Welcome Dragons, Deamonatas, Matrixsys, Irkens, Mixes, Utopians, Tegrays, and Earthlings alike. It gives me great pleasure to announce that you are all hear for a very hysteric event the crowning of a queen and a king. Long may they live and lead their people on the path of righteousness. Now do you Rachel Emilia Deamlia the first promise to uphold the traditions of your race lead your people with as much love and respect as your parents did before you?

-Rachel- I promise to put my race and family above everything else.

-Rolfe- And do you Shadow Dalic Deamlia the first promise to lead your people to a new age of harmony and take on the role of ambassador to the dragons.

-Shadow- Really, I get to do that too. I mean of cores I promise the Matrixsys will never fall so low again.

-Rolfe- Good now Saphira Sparks light your torches and pledge the same.

-Saphira and Sparks- We Promise. (They lit their torches.)

-Rolfe- Excellent now I crown you queen Rachel of the Deamonatas (He said putting a crown on her head.) And King Shadow of the Matrixsys. Now transform and light the final torch together. (They did just that.) And with that Deamonatas I give you your queen and Matrixsys your king long may they reign. (All of the Deamonata transformed and howled and growled, the Tegrays growled too and the dragons blew fire for the ceremony.)

-Ella- (She and Alex hugged their kids.) Oh, Rachel and Shadow I am so proud of you two.

-Shadow- Thanks mom.

-Alex- I always knew two could do it.

\- Chief Shere Khan- I want to say something to both of the new rulers before you leave your highnesses. My kind has decided not to leave the shore line unless Tato needs to find more food. We do not wish to be in hiding any longer.

-Alex- Glad to hear it Chief Shere Khan now we must go Shadow and Rachel (He said as Ella and him gave their children one last hug then vanished.)

-Paige- (Faith fainted into Paige's arms.) Don't worry Faith I got you.

-Zimila- Shadow I would like to give you my ship and crew. You will need them to find the rest of those dragons. And I won't need them after all I am going to spend a lot more time with my son and his family. Although I still want to keep in contact with you Marvin. (As she said that Marvin blushed.)

-Shadow- Thank you Zimila do you think while you are visiting with Zim you could try talking some since into him.

-Zimila- I will try after all I would love to have you as a grandson in-law.

-Lilly- That is it Dash what was it that you wanted to give me for a present I have waited long enough?

-Dash- A pak for our future smeetlying. (He said giving her the pak.)

-Lilly- Oh Dash that is so sweet of you now we can do this. (She said taking off her glove and touching him.)

-Zam- Mommy what just happened I can't see anything with this paper bag on my head.

-Julie- And you are going to continue not to see through that bag come along Zam you are going in the voot cruiser. And you three as well we have got to return Faith to Hoo-Lan and tell him the great news that Kerio and Ashriel are dead. (She took them all into the voot cruiser.)

-Amethyst- So I guess we will not be seeing that much of each other for a while will we Shadow.

-Shadow- Well I will keep in contact with you as much as I can.

-Amethyst- Oh good also are you going to be alright on the seas?

-Shadow- Of course Marvin is coming with me.

-Marvin- I have spent my life on the ocean and I will not let my king out of my sight. Don't worry your highness I will take good care of him.

-Amethyst- Thanks for that Marvin. (She kissed Shadow.)

-Zim- Amethyst no kissing. (He said grabbing her and taking her into the Voot Cruiser as he did that Amethyst waved good bye to Shadow) Alright dad I am coming, and Will you will need this. (She threw a disguise watch at Will.) To hide your wings.

-Will- Thanks Amethyst I will need some help getting used to these things.

-Jason- Don't worry I'll help. (He said as he and the other humans departed as well.)

Setting 6 Somewhere in the Ocean.

A ship was anchored near the spot where Kerio and Ashriel went down to their deaths, or so our hearos thought. Just then a girl rose up from the water caring Kerio and a bloody sword.

-Kerio- (He couched up water after she applied pressure on to his stomach.) Thank you for saving me sister, but why did you not save my dad?

\- Vitani- Because, that sharkoo ripped him to shreds and yours ate you whole. You should be grateful that I decided to save you at all after the way you left me out of your revenge she was my mom too. I have just as much right as you do even if my father was Zack. (It was revealed that she was an arachnid hybrid.)

-Esquire- (And then Esquire talks from where he was at the helm.) She does have a point Kerio and you deserve these. (He said putting the cuffs on Kerio.) For your failure.

-Kerio- (He was shocked.) Ahh! Esquire how did you get loose?

-Esquire- Why Vitani saved me just like I saved her from being destroy along with her father.

-Vitani- Don't bring that up Esquire or else. I did not want to continue my family's traditions of not knowing our parents, but Zim and his stupid family made quick work of that.

-Esquire- I hope you are not talking about my beloved when you are saying that sister dear.

-Vitani- Of course not and I am not talking about Zam like that either. After all I want him for my own.

-Esquire- Don't worry you may have him after my plan is complete.

-Kerio- No it is still my turn the only reason I failed was because of Zimila how was I to know she was Zim's mom?

-Esquire- Dumby it was in her name and you failed face it. Now you have to watch as me and Vitani use the information I stole from Zimila's ship that she acquire from Marvin's brain to aid in our plan. Hahaha watch out Amethyst I will be coming to give you a wedding present that you will not soon forget. Hahahaha!

The End.


End file.
